Only Human
by EmmalineTroy
Summary: GENEHMIGTE ÜBERSETZUNG - Carlisle und Esme bitten Bella nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Italien zu sich. Haben sie ihre Meinung über Bella als Teil der Familie geändert?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere der Twilight Saga gehören der wundervollen Stephenie Meyer. Der Plot gehört catharticone, die mir jedoch erlaubt hat das ganze ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

**First of all, thank you catharticone to allow me to translate your stories. They are something special and wonderful for me and a lot of other readers. Thank you very very much.  
**

**Hallo, schön das ihr vorbei schaut. Das hier ist meine erste Übersetzung gewesen, deshalb ist das hier komplett ungebetat. Meine liebe colasun ist erst bei der zweiten geschichte mit dabei.  
**

**Dann wünsche ich euch mal viel spass beim lesen!  
**

Charlies Zorn war nach meinem 36 Stunden Ausflug nach Italien auf ein beachtliches maß zurück gegangen. Ich wusste das er froh war mich wieder heil zuhause zu haben aber trotzdem viel es ihm schwer mir zu verzeihen das ich ihm solch einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

Doch ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verdenken, immerhin hatte er gerade einen sehr guten Freund verloren und musste dann feststellen das seine Tochter verschwunden war.

Deshalb hatte ich erwartetet seinen Zorn noch viel länger auf mich zu ziehen.

Leider fiel es ihm leichter seine Wut gegen Edward zu lenken anstatt sie komplett an mir auszulassen.

Ich hatte vermutete sein Groll würde die ganze Familie Cullen betreffen, also war ich dementsprechend Überrascht als er mit einer Nachricht an meinem zweiten Tag zuhause in mein Zimmer trat.

Auf Charlies drängen hin war ich an diesem Morgen in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte keine Einwände gehabt da es bedeutete dass ich einen Großteil des Tages mit Edward verbringen konnte. Doch der Unterricht am Nachmittag war ermüdent gewesen, noch immer war ich erschöpft von der langen schmerzhaften Reise. Es war diese Art von Erschöpfung bei der einem die Glieder schmerzten und einem furchtbar Schwindelig wurde. Jetzt erst verstand ich was Jetlag wirklich bedeutete.

Ich hasste dieses Gefühl aber dennoch würde ich es jedes Mal wieder ertragen wenn es bedeutete das ich mit Edward zusammen sein konnte.

Unsere Widervereinigung endete prompt um Fünf Uhr wenn Charlie von der Arbeit kam. Er war früh dran, es war offensichtlich das er sichergehen wollte das wir auch meine neue Ausgangssperre einhielten. Wärend mein Vampir Freund außerordentlich höflich war, war mein Vater außerordentlich unhöflich. Edward verabschiedete sich pünktlich und ich zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zum lernen zurück. Ich hatte eine Menge Nachholbedarf.

Nach dem Abendessen hörte ich das Telefon klingeln und warte ein paar Minuten um zusehen ob es für mich war. Als Charlie jedoch nicht nach mir rief, nahm ich an das er mit Billy oder Sue telefonierte. Nach Fünf Minuten kamen seine schweren Schritte nach oben und er klopfte leise an meine Tür.

„Bells" sagte er ziemlich barsch.

„ Komm rein Dad."

„ Alice wird dich ungefähr in einer Stunde abholen."

Ich starrte ihn an. „ Alice?" wiederholte ich vorübergehend sprachlos. Er sollte eigentlich extrem sauer auf sie sein.

Er nickte kurz, „ Das war Mrs. ….Esme am Telefon. Sie fragt ob du für eine Weile vorbei kommen könntest."

„ Und du hast ja gesagt? Ich meine das ist in Ordnung. Ist das Ok für dich?"

Für einen Augenblick blickte er ängstlich drein, verbarg es jedoch wieder schnell vor mir.

„ Sie wissen dass du um 21 Uhr wieder zuhause sein musst, Carlisle und Esme wollen dich sehen. Das ist der einzige Grund warum ich es dir erlaube."

„ Oh…" Sie wollten wahrscheinlich mit mir über meine Verwandlung sprechen. Es gab noch einiges zu regeln, da war ich mir sicher. Ich hoffte nur das sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereits überdacht hatten.

„ Das ist gut, denn ich hatte noch keine Chance mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen."

„ Das solltest du auch, es sind beides sehr, sehr nette Leute. Alice auch."

Ich verzichtete darauf Edwards Namen zur liste hinzuzufügen, es würde ja doch nichts bringen.

Ich nickte nur und stand auf und gab ihm eine kurze aber innige Umarmung. Zuerst war er stocksteif aber nach wenigen sekunden schlang er seine Arme um mich.

„ Gott Bells, du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht. Ich will doch nur das es dir gut geht."

„ es tut mir unheimlich leid. Wirklich Dad."

Er drückte mich kurz an sich und ließ ich dann los.

„ Kommst du mit deinen Aufgaben voran?"

„Ja."

„Ok" Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stapfte durch den Flur.

Ich versuchte mich wieder auf meine Mathematik Aufgaben zu konzentrieren aber nach einiger Zeit wurden meine Augenlieder schwer wie Blei. Ich rieb mir über die Augen und stand auf um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Ich warf kaum einen Blick in den Spiegel – eine Angewohnheit die ich in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hatte-denn Ich wollte nicht das zerbrochene Mädchen im sehen müssen das mich traurig aus dem Spiegel anschaute.

Müde kehrte ich zu meinem Mathebuch zurück um mich an einer weiteren Aufgabe zu versuchen bevor Alice hier auftauchen würde.

Ich hörte Alice erfreut quietschen als er sie ins Haus lies. Seine Stimme klang freundlicher in den vergangenen zwei Tagen. Alice hatte immer diese Wirkung auf ihn.

Lächelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten.

Alice strahlendes lächeln verschwand für einen Augenblick als sie mich sah, aber dann kam sie herangehuscht und umarmte mich.

„ Fertig?" Fragte sie, ihr ton jetzt weniger überschwänglich.

„ Yep, lass mich nur schnell meinem Mantel holen." Sobald ich fertig angezogen war nahm Sie meine Hand in ihre.

„ich bringe sie vor 21 Uhr zurück," versprach sie Charlie.

„ ich weiß das du das tust." Seine Stimme war mittlerweile nicht mehr annähernd schroff.

Alice schubste mich nachdraußen zum Mercedes. Ich war ein wenig überrascht das sie nicht Edwards Wagen genommen hatte, aber Charlie hätte mit Sicherheit Verdacht geschöpft.

„ Wo wird Edward auf uns warten?" ich erwartete das er jeden Moment auf die hintere Sitzbank schlüpfen würde.

„ Er ist jagen mit Emmett und Jasper." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, „ Carlisle hat darauf bestanden. Er hat Wochenlang nicht gejagt und hat sich in den letzten beiden tagen geweigert. Er hatte es sehr schwer heute in der Schule."

„ ich bin froh das er gegangen ist." Mir waren die dunkel Violetten Schatten unter seinen Augen nicht entgangen.

„Als ist das heute wirklich weil Esme und Carlisle mich sehen möchten?" Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das meine kleine hinterhältige beste Freundin etwas Zeit mit edward organisiert hatte.

„ Ja" Jetzt klang sie wieder ernst.

„ Alice?" ich griff nach ihrem Arm. „ Haben sie ihre Meinung geändert? Hast du?"

„ nein Bella, überhaupt nicht." Sie wandte mir ihr Gesicht zu und lächelte, es schien ein wenig gezwungen.

„ Und was ist hier los. Was stimmt hier nicht?"

Für einen Augenblick verschwamm ihr Blick mit einer Vision. Danach schien sie sich etwas zu entspannen. „ Nein es wir alle gut werden."

„Sollte denn etwas passieren?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf." Du musst dir um nichts sorgen machen, außer vielleicht um die Jacke die du trägst. Ich weiß dass wir nicht viel Zeit in Italien verbracht haben. Aber ich hatte gedacht der Sinn für Mode dort hätte ein wenig Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen."

Ich seufzte. Es würde einer dieser Abende werden und ich war nicht wirklich motiviert Bella-Barbie zu spielen. Ich war müde und der Gedanke verschieden Outfits anprobieren zu müssen machte mich gleich noch müder. Ich legte meinen schmerzenden Kopf gegen das kühle Glas der Seitenscheibe und lies Alice weiter plappern.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Haus war hell und warm als wir ankamen. Alice Führte mich durch dir Garage in die Küche wo Esme gerade kochendes Wasser in eine Teekanne goss.

„ Bella, liebes, guten Abend." Begrüßte sie mich. „ ich mache nur etwas Tee für dich. Es ist ein wenig kühl heute Abend nicht wahr?"

Sie klang munter, doch als sie auf mich zu kam um mich zu umarmen, erhaschte ich ein winziges zucken in ihren perfekten Augenbrauen.

„ ich danke euch für die Einladung" sagte ich etwas unbeholfen.

„ Es ging alles so schnell als wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben," antwortete sie leise.

„ Wir hatten keine Zeit mit dir zu sprechen…. Dir zu sagen wie dankbar wir dir sind."

„ Oh das ist doch nicht nötig," begann ich.

Alice huschte zur Tür und winkte mir kurz zu. „Wir sehen uns um 20:45," zwitscherte sie und war dann verschwunden.

„ Wo geht sie hin?" Hatte sie nicht vor mich wenigstens ein bisschen zu quälen?

„Sie und Rosalie werden nur kurz jagen gehen." Antwortete Esme ruhig und mit einem Blick auf die Chinesische Porzellan Kanne fügte sie hinzu, „In der Bibliothek brennt ein schönes Feuer. Ich bringe dir deinen Tee wenn er fertig ist.

Sie führte mich in den zweiten Stock. Die große Türe war offen und gab den Blick auf Carlisle frei der in einem reich gepolsterten Stuhl vor dem Kamin saß. Er stand sofort auf und kam auf mich zu.

Ich ließ mich neben Esme auf einem schwarzen Leder Sofa nieder wärend Carlisle vor uns auf einem niedrigen Tisch platz nahm. Seine Hände ruhten auf den Knien.

„ Ich glaube, begann er, „ Esme hat schon mit dir gesprochen, aber ich wollte sicher sein das du weißt das das von der ganzen Familie kommt. Danke Bella, es gibt keine Worte um unseren Dank auszusprechen. Du hast Edward gerettet, du hast unseren Sohn zurück gebracht."

Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und stammelte: „Gern geschehen." Es war nicht das was ich sagen wollte, aber ihre Äußerungen waren so ernst gemeint und von herzen kommend das mich meine anderen Worte im stich ließen.

Esme drückte meine Hand sanft, „ Wir lieben dich Schatz."

Meine Kehle wurde eng und ich fühlte meine Augen prickeln. Ich drückte ihre Hand und flüsterte: „ ich liebe euch auch."

Für einen Augenblick saßen wir schweigend da. Ich sah wie Esme Carlisle Anblickte und als dieser nickte erhob sie sich.

„ ich glaube der Tee ist fertig," sagte sie. „ ich hab ein paar dieser Ingwer Cookies die du so gerne magst."

„Danke" sagte ich, aber sie war schon weg. Ich stand auf, „ ich werde ihr helfen- "

„ Nein liebes," Sagte Carlisle und bedeutete mir mich wieder hinzusetzten. „Sie wird bald zurück sein."

Ich sank wieder aufs Sofa zurück. Ich glaube da war etwas was er mir sagen wollte.

Er lächelte, doch es wirkte irgendwie hölzern und erzwungen.

„ Bella" begann er. „ Zusätzlich zu unserem tiefstem Dank gibt es da ein anderes Thema was ich mit dir besprechen möchte. ich denke seit deiner Rückkehr darüber nach.."

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich seine Meinung geändert. Vielleicht hoffte er es mir ausreden zu können. Er wollte mich nicht als Teil der Familie. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ertragen konnte eine solch herzzerreißende Nachricht zu hören.

Meine Brust fühlte sich schwer an als ich mich für das unvermeidliche wappnete.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Atmen fiel mir schwer denn meine Brust fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.

Carlisle beugte sich ein stück vor und fragte: „ Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich nahm einen langsamen, tiefen Atemzug und versuchte zu lächeln: „ Uh huh."

Er nahm meine Hände in seine, „ Nach dem wir dir unseren Dank ausgesprochen haben wollte ich sehen wie es dir geht."

War das alles? Ich suchte in seinem Gesicht sah aber nur sanfte Neugier und sorge in seinen Goldenen Augen.

Unheimlich erleichtert antwortete ich, „ Charlie ist immer noch ziemlich sauer auf mich. Und ich weiß nicht ob er sich jemals wieder Edward gegenüber normal verhalten wird."

Er nickte. „ Es tut mir leid dass deine Beziehung zu deinem Vater dadurch betroffen ist. Aber ich weiß das er dich liebt und bald drüber hinweg kommen wird."

„ Das wird er", stimmte ich zu.

Carlisles Daumen bewegte sich sanft über mein Handgelenk.

„Bella" begann er leise und ernst, an seinem Ton merkte ich das er zu einem anderen Thema wechseln wollte. „ ich weiß das du Zeuge einiger schrecklicher Dinge in Volterra wurdest. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, erst Edwards Interaktion mit den Volturi und dann das wissen das eine Gruppe Touristen von ihnen…"

Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, oder er war einfach darum bemüht mich vor einer weiteren unaussprechlichen Tatsache zu schützen. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort.

„ Es war bestimmt eine Menge zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten. Ich möchte das du weißt das ich immer für dich da bin wenn du darüber reden möchtest. Ich bin jederzeit für dich da. Ich werde alles tun um dir zu helfen."

„ Vielen Dank", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme.

„ In diesem Sinne", fuhr er sanft fort, „ würdest du mir sagen wie du dich fühlst?"

Hatten wir das nicht bereits geklärt? Vielleicht erschien ich ihm etwas verwirrt.

„ Du siehst blass aus." Erklärte er.

Oh da hatte er wahrscheinlich recht. „ ich glaube das ist immer noch der Jetlag."

„ ich weiß das Internationale Reisen anstrengend sind. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ein drei tägiger Aufenthalt ohne etwas zu essen da hilfreich ist." Er lächelte freudlos.

„ Wahrscheinlich nicht." Gab ich zu.

„ Isst du seid deiner Rückkehr wieder regelmäßig?"

Ich nickte, wahrscheinlich aber nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch.

Edward ging sicher, dass ich in der Schule zu Mittag aß doch Charlies Verschrobenheit hatte mir den Großteil meines Appetits verdorben.

Carlisle beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Wollte er den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Aussage ermitteln? Er schien Zweifel zu hegen. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über die Knochen in meiner Hand.

„ Du hast abgenommen", sagte er, sein Ton voller Güte und Sorge.

„ ich hab wärend der Reise nicht daran gedacht zu Essen." Druckste ich.

Er sah mich an und legte seine Hände wieder in seinen Schoß.

„ Bella, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Wir alle tun das aber ich habe das Gefühl das ich am meisten Schuld habe.

Als wir gingen habe ich einiges falsch gemacht. Wir hätten dich und den Rest der Familie mit einbeziehen sollen. Wir hätten mit dir in Kontakt bleiben müssen. Ich verstehe das ich das erlebte nicht ungeschehen machen kann aber ich möchte das du weißt das ich es zu tiefst bereue.

Ich sehe wie dich das ganze verletzt hat. Sowohl Seelisch als auch Körperlich."

„ ich bin Ok Carlisle, wirklich." Meine Stimme war ein wenig kratzig, Ich war von der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte berührt.

„ Jetzt wird alles wieder gut."

„ Ja. Aber ich möchte den Dingen ein wenig nachhelfen, wenn ich darf."

„ Ich bin nicht sicher, ich verstehe…."

„ Bella, liebes, Ich bin besorgt um deine Gesundheit. Ebenso Esme."

Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. „ Ehrlich, ich bin Ok", sagte ich fast schon im Reflex. Ich hatte das Charlie und Renée in den letzten 6 Monaten unaufhörlich gesagt.

Carlisle lächelte mitfühlend. „ ich weiß dass du dich emotional besser fühlst aber du bist immer noch sehr müde nicht wahr?"

„ Jetlag." Erinnerte ich ihn.

„ Zum Teil. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du sowohl unter anhaltender schlechten Ernährung leidest als auch unter Stress."

Charlie und Renée hatten dies beides angedeutet doch ich hatte sie mit meiner Standard Antwort abgewimmelt.

Allerdings war Carlisles Gesichtsausdruck so aufrichtig, so voller Sorge und reue, dass es unmöglich war es vor ihm zu verbergen.

„ Vielleicht", gab ich zu, meine Stimmer kaum lauter als ein flüstern, „ ein wenig."

„ Du würdest mir eine großen Gefallen tun wenn du dir von mir helfen lässt."

„ Ich denke ich muss nur regelmäßig essen und mehr schlafen."

„ das wird eine Menge ausmachen, aber es gibt da noch ein paar Sachen die wir tun können."

„ ich kann Vitamine nehmen, " schlug ich vor.

Er nickte. „ Ja ein paar Vitamine wäre eine weise Idee. Ich könnte dir da etwas empfehlen. Aber ich denke du könntest auch ein paar Eisenpräparate benötigen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, „ Eisen?"

„ ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du Anämisch bist."

Das überraschte mich, ich war mir den Auswirkungen meiner mageren Diät der letzten Monate nicht bewusst gewesen. Ich war die meiste Zeit müde und erschöpft gewesen doch ich hatte angenommen es war Teil der Verzagtheit.

„ Ich wusste nicht…." Es war eine schlechte Ausrede aber es war die Wahrheit.

Er lächelte beruhigend: „ Nun ja, es ist relativ einfach das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„ Oder wir warten bis zu meiner Verwandlung damit", schlug ich vor, „ Ich meine es heilt alle Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Richtig?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen: „ Der Verwandlungsprozess ist schwierig und sehr schmerzhaft. Allerdings vermutete ich das das Teil der heilenden Wirkung ist.

Ich habe es noch nie bei jemand gesehen der nicht unheilbar krank oder verletzt war. Ich denke – ich hoffe – das wenn du bei guter Gesundheit bist viele dieser Begleiterscheinungen vermieden werden können. Es ist mir wichtig sicher zu gehen das du gesund bist."

Verdammt. So hatte ich das ganze überhaupt nicht bedacht. Er versuchte unnötige schmerzen zu vermeiden und mir die Verwandlung so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

„ Das habe ich nie bedacht. Ich werde Eisen und Vitamine nehmen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich tun soll?"

„ Würdest du mir erlauben dich zu untersuchen?"

Etwas zögernd erwiderte ich: „ Ähm ja sicher."

Ich vertraute Carlisle komplett. Sowohl als Vater als auch als Arzt. Allerdings behagte mir der Gedanke ins Krankenhaus zu müssen überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte schon zu viel Zeit in dieser Desinfektionsmittel verseuchten Umgebung verbracht. Jetzt da Edward wieder da war hatte ich nicht die Absicht leichtsinnig zu sein. Es sei denn es handelte sich um Schlafzimmer Aktivitäten. Ich fing an Rot zu werden.

Carlisle kühle Hände rissen mich aus meiner Träumerei. Seine Hand ruhte auf meiner Stirn und er war näher, mit einem Professionellen Ausdruck, an mich heran gerückt.

„ Oh du meinst jetzt", murmelte ich, seine Absicht verstehend. Vielleicht war ein Ausflug ins Krankenhaus doch nicht erforderlich. Das war gut. Dennoch raste mein Herz und Aufregung durchsprudelte mich.

„ Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist",sagte er höflich. „ Du könntest aber auch morgen zu mir ins Krankenhaus kommen."

„ Du hast bereits deine alte Stelle wieder?"

Er nickte und lachte fröhlich: „ Anscheinend bin ich unersetzbar."

Ich musste lächeln: „ Das bist du. Das seid ihr alle."

Er strich mir liebevoll über die Wange um danach meine Augen und Augenlieder zu inspizieren. Seine Hände bewegten sich nach unten um den Bereich unter meinem Kiefer und an der Basis meiner Kehle zu erkunden.

Dann zog er eine helle kleine Lampe und untersuchte wieder meine Augen.

Er klopfte sanft an mein Kinn: „ Öffnen bitte."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund und er späte in meinen Mund und meine Kehle. Als er fertig war, nahm er meine Hand in seine und verbrachte einige Sekunden mit der Untersuchung meiner Nägel und meiner Haut.

Neugierig geworden fragte ich: „ Wonach suchst du?"

„ Brüchige Nägel können ein Indikator für verschiedene Arten von Vitamin - Mangel sein", antwortete er.

„ Oder ich brauche eine von Alice Maniküren", scherzte ich.

„ ich bin sicher, dass sie dir da gerne behilflich ist", sagte er freundlich. „ In der Zwischenzeit sollte dir ein Vitamin B Schub wieder etwas Energie zurück geben sowie dem Eisenmangel entgegenwirken."

Sein Daumen strich über meine Haut, sein ton Nüchtern: „ Dehydriert bist du auch Bella."

Das war mir wirklich neu: „ Wirklich? Wie konnte das passieren?"

„ Laut Alice hattest du in den drei tagen sehr wenig zu Essen und zu Trinken. Das einzigste was du im Flugzeug getrunken hast war Cola, was Koffein enthält. „

„ Oh"

„ Du bist nicht stark dehydriert aber genug um dich unwohl zu fühlen. Du hast Kopfschmerzen oder?"

Das dumpfe pochen in meinem Kopf hatte ich den ganzen Tag über ignoriert. Ich war so an den Schmerz in meiner Brust gewöhnt das ich etwas so normales wie Kopfschmerzen kaum registriert hatte.

Carlisle lehnte sich zurück und signalisierte mir das er seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte. Ich hatte in den Wochen nach meiner Rückkehr aus Phoenix etwas gelernt. Es hatte seine Vorteile wenn man einen Vampir Arzt hatte der seine erweiterten Sinne zum Stellen von Diagnosen nutzen konnte. Ich wusste das er kein Stethoskop brauchte um mein Herz und meine Lunge abzuhören. Es gab sicherlich eine ganze Menge von Dingen die er ohne Maschinen durchführen konnte. Das machte seine Untersuchungen wenn er sie verborgen vor Menschen ausführen konnten bemerkenswert schnell und schmerzlos.

Er bot mir eins seiner wunderbar warmen lächeln: „ Also, ich würde gern etwas Flüssigkeit in dich hinein bekommen und dir eine B- 12 Injektion geben. Ich denke danach fühlst du dich um einiges besser."

Flüssigkeiten und Injektionen bedeuteten Nadeln. Es war unwahrscheinlich, aber ich würde mich wärend dessen noch viel schlechter fühlen. Trotzdem würde ich nie seine Medizinische Beurteilung in Frage stellen. Ich seufzte ergeben.

„ ich hatte einen Trip ins Krankenhaus heute Abend nicht eingeplant", sagte ich. „ ich werde Charlies Ausgangssperre um 21 Uhr verpassen."

Carlisle kicherte: „ ich werde sichergehen das du vorher zuhause bist."

Nun das war unwahrscheinlich. Selbst wenn wir rasen würden wie es die anderen der Cullens tun würde es mindestens anderthalb Stunden dauern um zum Krankenhaus zu kommen und dann zurück zu Charlie. Nicht zu vergessen die Zeit die Carlisle brauchte um das Inventar zusammen zu tragen und die Behandlung durchzuführen. Bevor ich fragen konnte erschien Esme mit Carlisles schwarze Tasche in der Hand.

„ Wie geht es dir mein Schatz?", fragte sie und reichte ihrem Mann die Tasche und strich mir sanft übers Haar.

„ Geht es dir sehr schlecht?", Ihre Stirn lag vor sorge in Falten. Natürlich hatte sie alles gehört was Carlisle zu mir gesagt hatte.

„ Nein ich bin nur etwas müde und verspannt", antwortete ich und hoffte etwas von ihrer Angst zu lindern. „ ich bin sicher dass es mir bald wieder besser geht."

Carlisle hatte einen Beutel mir klarer Flüssigkeit und Infusions Zubehör aus der Tasche gezogen. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und suchte dann nach weiterem Material.

„ Du machst das hier?" , Fragte ich. Das war unerwartet. Oder auch nicht. Hatte er die anderen deshalb weggeschickt? Es würde nicht viel Blut fließen. Aber immer noch genug für super-empfindliche Nasen.

Carlisle nickte: „ Es sei denn du möchtest lieber ins Krankenhaus. Ich dachte hier wäre es schneller und leichter für dich."

„ Nein das ist… gut." Ich warf einen Blick auf Esme, besorgt um ihre Reaktion. Jetzt lag auch eine Nadel auf dem Tisch.

Sie lächelte sanft, „ ich gehe für eine Weile nach unten" , sagte sie verständnisvoll. „ Wenn du fertig bist komm zu mir nach unten und leiste mir bei Tee und Keksen ein wenig Gesellschaft."

Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie: „ Okay."

Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schoss davon. Carlisle bereitete gerade meine Spritze vor. Es gelang mir das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, aber ich konnte mein Herz nicht daran hindern wie wild zu klopfen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich habe echt mit diesem Kapitel zu kämpfen gehabt. Ich Übersetze ohne Hilfe von Computerprogrammen. Lediglich mein Englisch Wörterbuch habe ich als Hilfe neben mir. Ich will mich ja auch ein bisschen selbst fordern^^

Viel Spaß

Carlisle sah mich entschuldigend an, und sobald er sprach wusste ich auch warum.

„ Absorptionen (Was ist das?) sind am effektivsten wenn man sie direkt ins Fettgewebe abgibt", erklärte er kurz mit einem Blick auf die Spritze. „ Bei manchen Patienten kann man es in den Arm oder das Bein injizieren, doch ich fürchte, dass dies bei dir nicht möglich ist."

Sein Blick ging nach unten.

Ich schluckte und versuchte meine Fassung zu bewahren. Carlisle war Arzt, und er hatte mich in Phoenix und nach meiner Rückkehr in Forks behandelt. Ich hatte keinen Grund mich zu genieren…aber ich tat es trotzdem. Mit einem Seufzer begann ich aufzustehen.

Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm um mich zu stoppen: „ Dreh dich einfach um, Liebes."

Ich war froh drum, so würde er wenigstens nicht sehen wie ich errötete. Ich drehte mich so, dass ich die Rücklehne der Couch sah und öffnete meine Jeans. Sie war locker – so wie alle meine Hosen in letzter zeit – und so war es einfach sie nach unten rutschen zu lassen.

„ Das ist in Ordnung", sagte er als ich wenige Zentimeter meines Po's entblößt hatte, der einzigen *Zwillingsgegend* an meinem Körper mit einigen wenigen Fett Reserven.

Ich spürte die Kälte des Desinfektionsmittels gefolgt von einem kurzen stechen, dann war es vorbei.

Ich ordnete meine Kleidung und rutschte dann herum um ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu schauen. Carlisle lächelte mich mitleidig an.

„ Alles Ok?"

Ich nickte. Mir war etwas kalt und ein paar Schweißperlen hatten sich an meiner Stirn gesammelt. Ich machte ein paar langsame Atemzüge und versuchte nicht auf die Infusionsnadel zu gucken die im Feuer schimmerte. Das war lächerlich. Ich hatte schon so viel Schlimmes durchgemacht. Aber irgendwie schien mein Körper das vergessen zu haben denn er fing jetzt an zu zittern. Mit jeder Sekunde sammelte sich mehr Schweiß auf meiner Haut.

„ Bella" , sagte Carlisle leise beschwichtigend, „ versuch dich zu entspannen, Liebes."

Er positionierte sich so vor mich, dass er das Infusions Material verdeckte, „ Lehn dich zurück und schließ deine Augen für eine Minute."

„ Es tut mir leid", stammelte ich. „ Das ist lächerlich….ich weiß auch nicht, warum." Toll, jetzt sammelten sich Tränen in meinen Verräterischen Augen.

„ Du hast viel durchgemacht, und warst dabei die ganze Zeit stark und mutig."

Vorsichtig drückte er mich zurück, so dass mein Kopf auf den weichen Kissen ruhte. Eine Decke erschien in seiner Hand, wie aus der Luft gegriffen, und er breitete sie über mir aus.

„ Manchmal", fuhr er fort, seine Stimme noch immer samtweich, „ holt uns alles Geschehene ein. Manchmal ist es die kleinste Sache die alle unterdrückten Gefühle hochkommen lässt. Und das ist Ok, Bella. Du bist hier in Sicherheit, und du bist mit Leuten zusammen die dich lieben. Es ist Ok, es heraus zu lassen."

Ich hatte mich wärend er sprach auf sein Gesicht konzentriert, auf seine wunderschönen Goldenen Augen. Aber jetzt fühlte ich eine leichte Berührung als kühle Finger sich um meine Rechte Hand schlossen. Ich warf einen Blick zu Seite, um Esme neben mir sitzen zu sehen.

„ Oh Esme", murmelte ich. „ Du solltest nicht hier sein."

„ Natürlich sollte ich das", antwortete sie sanft. „ Ich sollte nirgendwo anders sein."

„ Aber.." meine Augen suchten das Infusions Besteck, doch Carlisle schirmte es noch immer ab.

„Es ist Ok, Liebes. Ich bin völlig in Ordnung." Sie steckte die Decke um mich herum fest und ließ ihre Hand durch den Stoff auf meiner Ruhen. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und wischte zart und liebevoll mit einem kleinen Seidentuch die Tränen von meinen Wangen.

Sie schlang ihren Arm um meine Schultern, und ermutigte mich mit meinem Kopf an ihrer in Kaschmir gekleideten Brust zu ruhen. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen.

Sie begann eine vertraute Melodie zu summen, doch ich konnte sie nicht so recht einordnen. Ihre Finger bewegten sich über mein Haar und bald fühlte ich, wie ich ruhiger wurde.

Seltsamerweise wurde mir wärmer, trotz der Tatsache dass ich in der Umarmung eines Vampirs lag. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schloss ich die Augen.

Ich nahm nur am Rande den kühlen Hauch an meiner Hand war, doch ich war zu zufrieden um zu gucken was es war. Ich spürte einen kleinen stechenden Schmerz, aber er verblasste als ich mich stattdessen auf Esme's summen konzentrierte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da saßen. Wahrscheinlich war ich sogar für ein paar Minuten eingenickt, doch Esme's tröstende Melodie hatte nie aufgehört. Ich spürte Esme's Kaschmir Pullover unter meiner Wange und ihre Finger die zärtlich über mein Haar strichen. Das Feuer knisterte vor sich hin, und ein- oder zweimal spürte ich einen kühlen Hauch an meinem linken Handgelenk und einen sanften Druck an meinem Unterarm. Ich glaubte das Flüstern von Stimmen zu hören, doch es hätte auch das Rauchen der Bäume draußen vor den Fenstern sein können.

„ Bella", Esme's stimme war jetzt ein wenig lauter, gerade laut genug um mich dazu zu bringen meine Augen zu öffnen. Verschlafen lächelte ich sie an. Sie drückte meine Hand und ich sah, dass Carlisle gerade ein Pflaster auf den Rücken meiner linken Hand drückte.

„ Wir haben es geschafft", sagte er lächelnd zu mir," alles fertig. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

Ich setzte mich auf. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden, und obwohl ich noch immer schläfrig war fühlte ich mich nicht mehr so träge und unwohl wie vorher.

„ Besser," antwortete ich. „Danke."

Er tätschelte meine Hand. Doch noch immer war da ein Ausdruck von Bedauern in seinen Augen. „ Gern geschehen."

„ Hast du jetzt Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?" Fragte Esme.

„ ja, habe ich", antwortete ich. „ Und auch auf einen Keks, vielleicht sogar zwei."

„ Wundervoll." Strahlte sie.

Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer, ich warf einen Blick zurück auf Carlisle der uns nicht folgte.

„Ich komme in ein paar Minuten zu euch", sagte er. „ Ich kümmere mich um das Eisenpräparat und ich werde auch in der Apotheke ein passendes Multivitamin für dich zurücklegen lassen."

Ich nickte: „ Danke."

Dann winkte Esme mich die Treppe runter, um uns im Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin zu setzten. Ich trank meinen Tee und aß meine Kekse, wärend wir plauderten. Getreu seinen Wort, erschien Carlisle Fünf Minuten später im Wohnzimmer.

Als sich kurze Zeit später die Haustür öffnete, erwartete ich Alice trillernde Stimme. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war 20:35. Zumindest würde ich noch vor Charlies Ausganssperre Zuhause sein.

„ Bella?" Edwards samt stimme traf an mein Ohr. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn zu sehen. Er eilte auf mich zu, sein Gesicht vor sorge verzerrt. Seine Augen wanderten von Carlisle zu Esme. „ Eine Infusion? Carlisle, Was…?"

Sie kommunizierten still miteinander, dann sank Edward vor mir auf die Knie und küsste die Haut über dem Pflaster.

„ Bella, Liebste", sagte er tonlos, " warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht? Ich wusste, dass du müde warst, und ich habe gemerkt, dass du Gewicht verloren hast, aber ich habe nicht bemerkt dass du Dehydriert und Anämisch warst. Ich hätte die Anzeichen sehen müssen…"

Ich drückte meine Finger über seine wunderschönen Lippen: „ Shh, ich habe es auch nicht gemerkt. Es geht mir wieder gut. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser."

Edward warf zur Bestätigung einen Blick auf seinen Vater, dann erwiderte er meinen Blick: „ Es ist trotzdem alles meine Schuld."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: „ ich denke wir haben uns genug beschuldigt und entschuldigt für diesen Abend. Wahrscheinlich genug für ein ganzes Leben. Lasst uns jetzt nach vorne schauen."

Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er verzichtete. Stattdessen küsst er meine Lippen ganz sanft und zärtlich und zog mich dann in seine Arme.

„ ich könnte die ganze Nacht so bleiben", murmelte ich und seufzte. „ Aber wenn ich nicht um 21 Uhr zu Hause bin bekommt Charlie einen Herzinfarkt und ich möchte nicht das er schon wieder ausflippt."

„ ich werde dich fahren." begann er, doch seine Augen zuckten zu Carlisle, und er lächelte.

„ Was?" Fragte ich. Ich kannte diese Familie gut genug, um zu bemerken das sie etwas versteckten.

Carlisle hatte ein kleines, schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Esme steckte anscheinend mit ihm unter einer Decke, denn sie griff die Hand ihres Mannes und schlenderte aus dem Zimmer.

Edward kicherte: „ Es scheint mein brillanter, verständnisvoller Vater hat deinen eher engstirnigen, unsympathischen Vater angerufen und ihm erklärt das er dich wegen Dehydration behandeln muss, und du noch eine weiter Stunde hier verbringen musst um deine Infusion zu beenden."

Ich lachte: „ Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal über eine Infusion freuen würde. Aber heute tue ich es."

„ Also," sagte er, „Wir haben noch eine Stunde. Was möchtest du machen?"

Im nu saß ich auf seinem Schoß: „ das", antwortete ich. „ Einfach das hier."

Er küsste mich wieder: „ Das reicht mir."


	5. Chapter 5

So hier kommt der Epilog. Viel Spaß damit.

Um viertel vor 10 kehrte Alice zurück, und ich verließ nur ungern Edwards Umarmung. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn in weniger als einer Stunde wieder sehen würde, aber trotzdem hasste ich es von ihm getrennt zu sein. Auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war. Carlisle und Esme fingen uns ab als wir uns auf den Weg zur Tür macheten.

„ Dein Vater wird morgen früh bei der Apotheke vorbei fahren und deine Medikamente abholen", sagte Carlisle.

„ War er sehr wütend?" Fragte ich.

„ Wütend, dass es dir nicht gut geht?" Carlisle runzelte die Stirn. „ Er war zunächst besorgt, aber dann erleichtert als ich versicherte, dass es nichts Ernstes wäre."

Er umarmte mich genauso wie Esme. Alice wartete draußen wärend Edward mich küsste. Er begleitete mich zum Auto und gab mir noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor wir losfuhren.

„ Fühlst du dich jetzt wirklich besser?" Fragte Alice.

„ Viel besser."

„ ich bin so erleichtert. Ich war am Anfang sehr besorgt…"

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an ihren Kommentar von vorhin und den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf Charlies Gesicht, als er in mein Zimmer kam. Nun wurde mir alles klar.

„ Alice, was hast du gesehen." Verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Zu welcher Zeit? Ich sehe viele Dinge." Antwortete sie Schulterzuckend.

„ Alice Cullen, sag mir was heute Nacht passiert ist."

„Bella-"

„ Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur wissen, was los ist. Ich mag es nicht außen vor zu sein. Es ist nicht fair, dass ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen oder Gedanken lesen kann."

Ich glaube, meine Frustration ließ sie nachgeben. Sie nickte verstehend.

„Heute Morgen hatte ich eine Vision von dir…Dir wäre am nächsten Tag in der Schule schwindlig geworden. Es wäre nichts schlimmes passiert, aber ich bekam Angst.

Ich hörte Esme und Carlisle in der Nacht unsere Rückkehr reden, und als du am Morgen zu uns kamst waren sie beide besorgt. Als ich Carlisle von der Vision erzählte, wollte er sicher gehen das du gesund bist."

„ Edward wusste nichts davon?"

„ Nein. Er verbringt so viel Zeit bei dir, und da ich nur in seiner Abwesenheit in deine Zukunft schaue, hat er die Vision nicht mitbekommen. Er musste unbedingt jagen. Und das war auch gut so. Denn wäre er wärend der Infusion zuhause gewesen, hätte er vor sorge ein Loch in Esme's Perserteppich gelaufen (A/N sie mein damit, dass Edward vor sorge immer hin und her gelaufen wäre. Und das auf Esme's gutem Teppich^^)

„ Also rief Esme Charlie an und fragte ob ich rüberkommen konnte, weil sie um mich besorgt war."

„ Charlie war auch besorgt, er hat es nur niemanden gesagt und es nicht zugelassen. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, wütend auf dich und Edward zu sein."

„ Was genau hat Esme zu ihm gesagt. Er schien vollkommen damit einverstanden mich raus zu lassen."

„ Sie sagte, sie und Carlisle haben bemerkt wie dünn und blass du warst, und sie fragten sich ob du kürzlich bei einem Arzt gewesen warst. Charlie hatte gesagt, du würdest dich weigern-"

Ich schnaufte.

„Als sie sagte, sie würde Carlisle bitten eine blick auf dich zu werfen, war er einverstanden."

„ Also, im Grunde hast du das alles geplant", bestätigte ich. „ Hinter meinem Rücken."

„ Ach Bella, ich hab das doch nur gemacht weil ich dich liebe."

„ ich weiß."

Ihre Worte bedeuteten alles für mich.

Das ist das Ende der Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch genauso gefallen wie mir. Ich bedanke ich bei allen die Reviewt haben. Ich werde sie übersetzen und an catharticone weiterschicken, damit sie sich auch an euren lieben Worten erfreuen kann.

Ich werde noch weiter Geschichten von ihr Übersetzen. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt weitere Twilight Geschichten aus ihrer Feder zu übersetzen.

Ich würde ich gerne an dieser Stelle fragen, welche ihr lesen möchtet.

1. Slow Burn - ein kleiner three-shot nach New Moon.

2. Better safe than sorry – auch ein kleiner three – shot, spielt wärend den Flitterwochen.

3. Turnabout – two – shot nach Eclipse.

Einer dieser drei wird es auf jedenfall sein.

Wie immer, wer ein Komma vermisst, sagt mir wohin damit oder steckt es in euer Komma Rudel :-D

Alles liebe Emma


End file.
